


Модники

by PlainTiger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Everton F.C., Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Болд Стрит совершенно точно не просила двух ебанутых стиляг, но она их получила.
Relationships: Dominic Calvert-Lewin/Tom Davies
Kudos: 3





	Модники

Если кто-то говорит, что одежда неважна — нарядите его в самое пестрое и несочетаемое, что у вас есть, и заставьте прогуляться по оживленной улице. Будьте уверены — струсит.

А вот Том не струсит никогда. Мода — его родная стихия, хотя казалось бы, хуже футболистов модников быть не может. Однако же нашелся тот, кто даже по их меркам одевается несколько смело и без оглядки на общественное мнение.

Это в нем и привлекало Дома. Хотя до знакомства с Томом он и подумывал надеть на себя во-о-он ту желтую футболку, а сверху нацепить блестящую куртку с мопсами, но его все время что-то останавливало. Возможно, это стучал со дна здравый смысл. Впрочем, стоило только Дому закорешиться с Томом, как рамки недозволенного в одежде начали стремительно исчезать.

Болд Стрит совершенно точно не просила двух ебанутых стиляг, но она их получила.

Как убедился Дом позднее, эксперименты Тома не заканчивались на стиле. Простая прогулка по ливерпульским закоулкам могла бы остаться простой прогулкой, если бы Том, подчиняясь хер знает чему у него в голове, не поцеловал Дома. Вот так незатейливо, невзначай. И Дом ответил на поцелуй.

Том просунул руку в штаны Дома — и тот сделал то же самое.

Том заглотнул член Дома без всякой подготовки — и тот проклял все на свете, попытавшись провернуть этот трюк с Томом.

Дом завел Тома к себе домой за продолжением — и не пожалел об этом.

Надо же когда-нибудь самому становиться трендсеттером.

**Author's Note:**

> Bold Street — улица в Ливерпуле, известная своими кафе (т. е. что-то типа Арбата в Москве) и куда периодически захаживают некоторые футболисты «Эвертона».


End file.
